Previously molds for forming engine blocks with expendable cores for forming jackets around the cylinders are known. These cores, however, were primarily held by printouts extending from their cylindrical outer surfaces. Also the dies for forming such engine blocks included dowels mounted on the dies for forming the inside of the cylinders and for mounting liners for the cylinders. In casting V-engine blocks, complicated angularly mounted die parts which moved axially of the centerlines of the cylinders were also required for removal of the dowels from the cylinders in the blocks. Thus V-engine block castings required a minimum of six and usually eight relatively movable die parts.